


Finally Saw

by fuckinqueen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, No Beta, Realizations, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Light realizes some things after his beloved L's death.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Finally Saw

Light stands, shivering in the cold. 

It's winter time, and the snow covers the ground in a thin layer. Light had brushed the snow off of L's grave when he first got there, and now he stands looking at it. 

Normally when he imagines L after death, he imagines either a coffin, or how L looked in his arms when he died. 

But now a sudden realization hits him; because of the amount of time that's passed since then, the body is most likely partially decomposed. 

This particular thought brings Light a type of coldness that isn't from the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> This thought actually gave me real life fucking chills. ^^ I was sad and freaked out and pissed at the same time. ^^ I just thought Light deserved to feel this shit. Because it's really real.
> 
> And to clarify, since this is a drabble and not that descriptive, Light and L had a thing going, but Light had Rem kill him anyway. It's one of those things that you regret severely after it happens. After you make the choice.


End file.
